


zero

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	zero

its funny, kind of, how you constantly say "look at me, look at me, look at what i made!" and youre finally proud of something but no one cares, no one looks, and if they do, its just a short burst of "oh cool!" but it never goes anywhere, it just tells you how few people know you exist. so you just walk through the halls, head down low, and let yourself be pushed by the oncoming crows and you let the noise get to your head until youre ready to just sit in the corner and cry and no one notices.

then you do something, something amazing, something crazy, and everyones there for a split second, and you feel loved for the first time in a long time. it lasts for maybe a day or two, where people are talking about it and everyone talks to you and youre so flustered you can barely form words correctly. then it fades, like every good thing, and youre back to being sad and alone.

is everyone like that?

it doesnt seem so.


End file.
